Stupid
by Yumabee
Summary: Dan pada kenyataannya seorang Min yoongi akan selalu menjadi orang bodoh, orang bodoh yang mencintai Park jimin. Pair : Broke!Yoonmin . Slight!Jikook. Mention!NamJin.


Kenangan kenangan buruk itu selalu berputar, menjadikan tidur yoongi terasa begitu menyiksa. Segala potongan ingatan tentang dirinya, seakan seperti kaset yang telah rusak. Berputar. Memainkan ingatan yang sama.

Dalam sela igaunya pun tetap terucap, dan yoongi tak bisa menghindar.

Dia mencintainya.

Mencintai Park jimin.

Mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Yoongi akui kalau itu sebuah kisah yang manis. Sebelum semuanya berubah dengan terselipnya air mata ditiap sisinya.

Saat retina matanya menangkap sebuah gambaran Jimin yang tengah memeluk Jungkook. Saat itu pula sebuah retakan pertama menghiasi hatinya. Yang ia tahu jungkook adalah cinta pertama jimin.

Sungguh yoongi ingin bertanya kenapa jimin memeluk jungkook saat itu, namun ketika mereka saling berhadapan, semua kata kata itu menghilang. Terganti sebuah senyum manis dan perkataan " _aku tidak apa apa.._ ".

Yoongi hanya tidak tahu.

Jika retakan itu akan semakin besar.

Dan tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti awal.

Hari itu hari hujan. Yoongi dan payung kecil birunya menyusuri jalan untuk kembali pulang setelah seharian berada di kampus. Yoongi benci hujan, karena hanya akan membuatnya kedinginan. Tangannya dengan cepat memencet tombol dial speed pertama, namun tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban akhirnya yoongi menyerah. Jaraknya sekarang dan halte cukup dekat, mungkin berteduh disana adalah pilihan yang baik.

Namun, sekejap dia berhenti.

Mematung

Sedikit banyak menyesal kenapa ia tak berteduh di kampus saja ?

Yoongi punya mata yang tajam, dan dia yakin. Itu Park Jimin. Tengah mencium seseorang.

Seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Hoobae imut bergigi kelinci.

Jeon jungkook.

Pundak itu berubah kuyu, melangkah menjauh. Sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Bahkan dengan diktat tebal dan payung yang dibawanya. Sungguh Yoongi bersyukur hari ini hujan, paling tidak ia tidak terlihat menangis sekarang.

Luka itu terlalu besar.

Menjadi sebuah lubang.

Yoongi heran, kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh dan menerima pernyataan jimin waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi hanya tidak tahu, kalau ia terlalu mencintai Jimin._

 _Yoongi yang menutup mata dan seakan tidak peduli ketika mata jimin tidak tertuju padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku tidak apa apa.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi hanya tidak tau kalau ia sedang bunuh diri._

 _._

 _._

 _Bunuh diri secara pelahan._

Jimin terlihat begitu marah hari ini. Yoongi takut, sungguh. Ketika mata itu memicing tajam menatapnya. Yoongi ketakutan.

Dan..

 _Plak_

Suara tamparan itu menggema begitu keras.

Apa salahnya hingga jimin menamparnya ? apa karena dia bersama Seok jin hyung di cafetaria tadi ?.

Rasanya panas, itu memang sakit. Tapi tidak sesakit perasaannya.

Jin hyung itu tunangan hyungnya! Demi tuhan!.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, bekas telapak tangan itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Mata itu menyorot sayu. Dan tetes demi tetes air mata itu perlahan jatuh.

Jimin tidak bergeming. Menatap syok kekasih pucatnya, dan serasa dihantam palu Jimin menatap tangannya. Tangan yang masih terasa panas. Matanya yang berkilat kilat penuh kebencian tiba tiba tergantikan sorot menyesal.

Jimin tidak pernah melihat Yoongi menangis.

Dan hari ini, dia berhasil membuat Yoonginya menangis.

Oh, masih pantaskah Jimin menyebut Yoongi sebagai miliknya ?

.

.

.

.

Detik jarum jam terdengar menyeramkan, menenggelamkan yoongi pada isak tangis kecil yang berusaha ditahannya.

Cukup.

Yoongi sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan semua ini.

Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Jimin-ah.. terimakasih"

Bibir yang sobek itu dipaksanya tersenyum, senyum miris yang begitu menyakitkan di mata Jimin.

"H-Hyung ? ak-"

"Akhiri saja ne ? bukankah kau sudah memiliki jungkook ?."

Pertanyaan itu menohok Jimin.

Bahkan ketika Yoongi berbalik dan menjauh, Jimin tidak mampu menahan nya.

Dan kini jimin hanya mampu menyesali perbuatannya, ketika dia tak mampu membalas perkataan cinta dari Yoongi, ketika ia lebih memilih menemani jungkook, Jimin sadar. Ini adalah akhir baginya dan Yoongi.

Perlu perjuangan besar bagi yoongi meninggalkan jimin. Saat ia yakin ketika tak lagi mampu menemukan bayangannya dimata jimin. Ketika semua kebohongan jimin terungkap begitu saja di depan matanya.

Menandarkan tubuhnya sejenak di dinding koridor. Melepas sejenak perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dada. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini ? Apa cintanya selama ini sia sia saja ? Apa hanya ia yang berusaha mempertahankan semuanya ? Yoongi lelah sungguh. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya pusing. Ia hanya ingin pulang, berbaring sejenak dan berharap esok hari ia akan terbangun tanpa mengingat apapun.

Author newbie,

salam kenal , lagi butuh kritik dan saran yap :D


End file.
